This disclosure relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
There is an image forming apparatus of a type adopting a non-magnetic one-component developing method.
In the image forming apparatus of this type, for the layer pressure regulation and charging of a toner layer formed on a development roller, a blade member is surface contacted onto the development roller at a predetermined regulation pressure. To realize stable image forming, the blade member is required to be abutted onto the toner layer at the predetermined regulation pressure.
For instance, an image forming apparatus is proposed which has a developing device in which a resilient regulating blade is abutted onto a development roller at a linear pressure of 0.1 to 0.6 kg/mm.
However, in the proposed image forming apparatus (developing device), when the resilient regulating blade becomes worn, the regulation pressure (linear pressure) is changed, with the result that the layer pressure cannot be maintained uniform.